The After Party
by VintageChanelBaby
Summary: Emma definitely didn't expect the Mayor's New Year's Eve party to be this much fun. NSFW. Set around the beginning of season 1.
1. NYE

"I can't believe the only party in town is at the Mayor's house. It's New Year's Eve for god's sake. What even is this town?" Emma huffed and folded her arms as she walked alongside Mary Margaret and Ruby. She was tempted to spend the night on Mary Margaret's couch binge watching a TV show with a tub of Ben and Jerry's but somehow her friend had persuaded her to go out promising that she would have more fun out with them than staying in, something that Emma very much doubted.

"The Mayor's house is the biggest and she has the most alcohol." Ruby shrugged, she hadn't really thought about it before, it had become a tradition in town that New Year's was spent at the Mayor's house.

"She probably won't even let me in to her precious mansion anyway." Emma groaned once again as the bright mansion came into view, the music loud enough to be heard on the street. Regina Mills didn't seem like the person who would have a party or have any kind of fun at all so it came as a shock to her to hear that the Mayor was the one to be holding the only party in Storybrooke.

"Regina may be evil but she's not that evil. Besides she's always much more welcoming on New Year's Eve, I've never really understood why." Mary Margaret added as the three of them made their way to Regina's front door. Ruby pounded on the door excitedly while Emma stood noticeably behind the other two women.

"Miss Blanchard, Miss Lucas." Regina greeted as she opened the door allowing for the two women to come in but stepping in front of the doorway just before Emma could follow in after them. "And Miss Swan." Regina looked the blonde up and down a couple of times, surprised that she had the audacity to invite herself to her party. Her lips turned up a little when she had seen that Emma had at least made an effort for the occasion. Her hair was styled in long loose waves and she wore a tight red dress which Regina hated to admit but it showed her body off spectacularly well. "I was unaware that you'd be joining the festivities, Sheriff."

Emma could feel Regina's intense gaze upon her and she felt strangely nervous, she hadn't even wanted to go to this stupid party anyway. "Yeah, well it wasn't exactly my first choice to come here." She grumbled and looked into Regina's eyes daring her to close the door on her face.

"Follow me." Regina said simply and turned on her heel leading Emma through the growing crowd in her hallway and into a small room at the back of the house which was now filled with the coats and jackets of her guests. Regina stopped abruptly and motioned for Emma to close the door behind them once she had entered the room. "I don't know what kind of game you are playing by coming here but it's not going to work. Henry is not here and even if he was he would not be seeing you." Regina stated firmly, her hands placed decisively on her hips.

"I'm not playing a game." Emma sighed and combed her hand through her hair, why did Regina always assume that there was an ulterior motive in everything that she did? "I came here to have a good time with my friends, that's all. Where is Henry anyway?"

" _My_ son is at a friend's house tonight, not that it is any of your concern."

"Are you always this uptight? It's New Year's Eve, can't you just chill out for one night?"

Regina glared at the blonde, how dare she insult her in her own house? The brunette grabbed Emma's shoulders and pushed her back against the door behind them, a sudden anger continuing to rise each time her eyes met with the other woman's somewhat smug face. "I am anything but uptight Miss Swan. I simply do not like being around you."

Emma remained strangely calm underneath Regina's strong grasp managing to keep a poker face much to Regina's annoyance. "Really? Cos it seems like the opposite. You come and check up on me at the Sheriff's office every day, you always seem to come into Granny's when I'm there and you've cornered me into a room at your own party but whatever, keep saying shit like that if it makes you feel any better."

Nothing frustrated Regina more than when she had no effect on people. She was the Mayor, the leader, she was used to people fearing her yet Emma was standing inches away from her looking confident and haughty and it was driving her mad. "This is _my_ town Miss Swan. I can't let delinquents like you run around without any supervision." The mayor jeered inching closer to the other woman; Emma Swan was proving to be a problem, one which she could not get rid of.

Emma continued to remain calm, knowing that it got to the Mayor. "So you like supervising me, do you?" She asked with a glint in her eye, knowing that she had probably crossed the line but not caring too much either way. Regina already had it in for her, the worst she could do now was throw her out of her house.

What happened next took Emma by surprise, heck it even took Regina by surprise. Instead of reacting with a bitter insult or a brutal take-down she reacted with a different venom altogether. The brunette slammed her lips against the blondes, her anger dissipating with every new taste that she was experiencing. Emma responded accordingly, her tongue being the first to slip into the kiss, her hands grasping over Regina's back clinging onto her tightly. The kiss only ended when the two of them began to battle for breath, Regina pulled away sharply as if she had been stung. She looked at Emma with slight mortification, annoyed at herself for acting upon the underlying yet undeniable chemistry between the two of them.

Emma responded with nothing but a smirk, allowing the Mayor to compose herself before speaking. "I always knew you liked me really, Madam Mayor."

"Don't flatter yourself, Swan." Regina smoothed her hands over her dress, her eyes resting upon Emma's lips and refusing to leave them. "Meet me in my bedroom at the end of the night." She spoke in a low husk as she shifted past Emma and strutted confidently out of the door, joining the rest of her guests as if that brief encounter had not happened.

Emma couldn't hide the satisfied grin from appearing on her face as she followed Regina out of the room moments later, her eyes searching for her friends and avoiding Regina at all costs. This was going to be a painful and extremely long couple of hours to get through.

Regina knew exactly what she was doing; after all she had pulled this charade many times before in her life. She spent most of the party politely socialising with the residents of Storybrooke shooting Emma seductive glances at every chance that she was given. Midnight came and passed and slowly the many guests began to dwindle in twos and threes before only a handful of people remained. Regina excused herself politely and made her way upstairs hoping that the remaining guests would get the message that the party was over and it was time for them to leave.

"See I told you it would be a good night, Emma." Mary Margaret chimed as she propped up a very drunk looking Ruby on her shoulder.

"Okay, you were right. Now let's get this one home before she does any damage." Emma laughed at the sight of her friend mumbling something incoherently under her breath and rushed to her other side to help Mary Margaret walk Ruby home.

Once Ruby had been returned safely to Granny's Emma had the tougher job of getting away from Mary Margaret. She looked over as the brunette yawned, she could wait until she had fallen asleep and then sneak out of the house but she didn't want to risk missing out on Regina's once in a lifetime offer and God knows she couldn't wait much longer, just the thought of Regina waiting for her was turning her on a ridiculous amount. "Hey, I think I left something at the party. I'll meet you back at the apartment okay?" Emma sputtered and gave her confused friend a quick hug before turning to leave and practically sprinting across town and back to 108 Mifflin Street.

* * *

"Madam Mayor?" Emma purred as she leaned on the door frame to Regina's bedroom. "Are you ready for me now?" She watched on as the Mayor turned to face her, noticing that the brunette had retouched her makeup from earlier and she now looked even more delicious than she had ever seen her before.

"It's about time that you showed up, Miss Swan. I guess punctuality is not your thing, I can't say that I'm surprised." Regina rolled her eyes but invited Emma to enter nonetheless.

"Well I could hardly tell Mary Margaret and Ruby that I was invited to a very exclusive after party alone with the Mayor, could I?" Emma closed the door behind her and walked over to the brunette who was standing invitingly close to the Queen sized bed behind her.

"Enough talk." Regina spoke breathily and grasped Emma's wrist as soon as she was close enough tugging the woman towards her desperately; a small gasp escaping her mouth as her lips were met eagerly by Emma's. She felt her knees touch the side of the bed and bent backwards onto it pulling the blonde down with her and making sure her lips never pulled away from Emma's the entire time. Regina shifted and rolled Emma over so she was on top of the blonde and ran her hand up the length of Emma's leg, her tongue begging for entry at the parting in Emma's lips.

Emma's mouth parted and she crashed her tongue against Regina's, the sensation of Regina's hand getting increasingly higher up her leg causing her head to spin in ecstasy. She felt her way to Regina's shoulders and pushed her dress straps down her arm which resulted in a moan from the brunette.

"Strip." Regina barked, her voice hazy and her eyes darker than Emma could have ever imagined. The blonde did as she was told and begrudgingly tore herself away from Regina and removed her dress in one smooth movement. She took her underwear off a little slower making sure she had Regina's full attention as she disregarded her remaining items of clothing.

"Your turn." Emma whispered as she lay naked on the bed, her eyes not leaving Regina's body as the brunette stood up and slowly undressed, teasing Emma in the most painful way that she could think of. Regina licked her lips seductively as she wiggled out of her underwear and joined Emma back on the bed.

It didn't take long for Regina to resume her position on top of Emma, her lips finding the blonde's neck and attaching herself firmly onto it. She bit down on her soft skin gently and sucked just enough to receive a moan from the woman beneath her. She trailed her hand over Emma's breasts and squeezed them, pinching her nipples until they were hard.

"Mhm, Regina." Emma gasped raising her body up slightly to meet the brunette's touch which in turn caused Regina to move her lips down lower. Emma wound her hand into Regina's hair and closed her eyes tightly, her breath hitching with every nip that was made to her skin.

Regina trailed long wet kisses down Emma's toned abdomen and positioned her hands tightly onto Emma's bare hips. She lowered her head and kissed her thighs, nipping and tugging at the skin with her teeth. "I see you're ready for me, Sheriff." Regina hummed looking up at the saviour with hooded eyes and an evil smile.

Emma replied with only a moan and a whimper before she felt the warm, indulgent wetness of Regina's tongue meeting with her centre. "God, Regina!" Emma cried out and threw her head back in pleasure, a second hand joining to tangle into Regina's silky hair.

The sound of Emma's cries spurred the brunette on and she darted her tongue in and out of those wet folds. She buried her head deeper between Emma's legs, her tongue twisting inside and sucking up everything that Emma was giving her. Emma's hips bucked with pleasure at every swipe that Regina's tongue made and it wasn't long before she was met with an intense orgasm, Regina lapping up all evidence of Emma's desire.

"Fuck." Emma gasped, her breathing sporadic as Regina slowly made her way back up the bed with a proud smirk on her face. Emma flipped herself on top of the Mayor and enveloped her lips with hers, the taste of herself on the brunette's lips causing her to get wet all over again.

Regina ran her hands over Emma's breasts once again, her tongue massaging against Emma's rhythmically. She tweaked the nipples and let out a hungry groan when Emma pulled away from her, her teeth clinging onto pink lips hopefully.

"You don't always have to be in charge, Madam Mayor." Emma drawled, catching Regina's hands with her own and placing them above her head. "It's my turn now." Emma lowered her head to Regina's chest and rolled her tongue around her hard nipple, sucking sensually until the brunette gave in to her more submissive role. Emma rubbed her thumb over Regina's clit and smiled as she saw the other woman close her eyes and lose herself in the moment. When she was satisfied with how wet Regina was she pushed her fingers between her opening and explored between her legs, her fingers curling inside of her. Emma bit down on the brunette's nipple all the while thrusting her fingers in and out of Regina's warmth. "Say my name, Regina." Emma's voice vibrated into Regina's chest, she could feel the muscles tightening around her fingers and she knew it wouldn't be long before the woman would lose all control.

Regina gasped helplessly, her hands tangled into the bed sheets gripping tightly with every fibre of her being. "Emma!" She panted breathlessly as she felt the waves of pleasure pour out of her and all over the blonde. "Emma." She exhaled again, as her grip on the bedsheets loosened and she relaxed her body against the bed.

Emma smiled as the sound of her name echoed around her and was sure to suck her fingers dry of any remnants that the Mayor had left on her. She crawled sluggishly back up to the head of the bed and lay beside Regina, propping her head up on her forearm and continuing to watch as the Mayor slowly began to return to her usual intelligible state. "So, do you always start off the New Year with a bang?"

"You had to ruin it didn't you?" Regina spoke as seriously as she could but couldn't hide the impending grin from appearing on her face.

Emma chuckled, looking entirely too pleased with herself. "I've made your year already and you know it." She smirked at a seemingly displeased Regina.

"You should be going." Regina responded defiantly with only a hint of softness in her words. She sat up in the bed and pulled the sheet over her body as Emma lazily slipped off of the bed and reclaimed her clothes from Regina's bedroom floor. She dressed herself quickly, suddenly feeling exposed in front of the brunette. "And Miss Swan. This never happened, okay?"

Emma looked over her shoulder once she was fully clothed and gave the brunette a smile. The Regina that she loved to hate was definitely back. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Madam Mayor." She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she exited the room, stopping at the door before turning back to Regina. "I'll be picking Henry up from school tomorrow; I'm taking him out for pizza. I'll see you tomorrow, _Regina_." Yes, the old Regina seemed to be back already but Emma was certainly going to make it difficult for her to forget about what had happened even if she couldn't mention it directly.


	2. Lessons Learned

A/N - Hey guys, so I originally planned for this to be a one shot but I realised that I didn't tag it as complete (my bad) anyway I had an idea for another chapter so decided to continue this as a multi chapter fic. Let me know what you think :)

* * *

It had been two weeks since New Year's and for Emma Swan the year so far wasn't exactly going the way that she had planned. She had only seen Henry once and his annoyingly beautiful mother had been avoiding her ever since their tryst on New Year's Eve. Her relationship with Mary Margaret was also strained due to the ever pending love triangle between the brunette and David and Kathryn Nolan, something which Emma had now vowed to stay out of; she had her own problems to worry about. Emma had been watching the clock impatiently for what seemed like hours, this last week had exactly no crimes reported not even so much as a fallen tree. It made the days go by very slowly and with the Mayor now avoiding her Emma didn't even have her impromptu visits to look forward to.

As soon as the clock struck midday Emma hopped out from behind her desk and put up the 'away for lunch' sign which she had carefully designed herself with a piece of paper and a red sharpie. The blonde returned to her desk and pulled out the lunch baggy that she had made for herself that same morning which was full of her favourite snacks, all of which the Mayor would disapprove of, she was sure. She groaned as she opened a bag of Cheetos and popped one into her mouth, why was it that her mind always seemed to drift to Regina lately?

After eating almost the entirety of the food in her lunch bag bar a few chips and a chocolate bar, Emma was finally full. She still had a half hour of her break left and usually she would have gone to Granny's to bug Ruby but today she decided it would be best spent resting. She kicked her feet up onto the desk in front of her and leaned back in her chair, her eyes fluttering closed as she slowly dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Regina Mills was not having a good day. It had started off terribly almost as soon as she had woken up, she had argued with Henry about Emma Swan (of course) and it had ended with him not talking to her and refusing to even say goodbye when she had dropped him off at school. Regina had planned to spend the rest of her day burying herself in paperwork to take her mind off of the fragile relationship that she had with her ten year old son however the paperwork which she was planning to do was not there. She should have known that the missing pieces were those from the police department. With a frustrated growl Regina hauled herself from her desk and stormed out of her office, Emma Swan had some serious questions to answer.

The Sheriff's office was quieter than usual, too quiet. Regina's brow furrowed as she made her way to the closed door in front of her and gave an irritated eye roll to the makeshift sign which her eyes were now being insulted by. Ignoring it completely Regina pushed the door open and walked into the room, her eyes setting on the sleeping blonde immediately. "Sheriff Swan, I do not pay you to be sleeping." Regina spoke loudly, fully intending to startle the Sheriff and a satisfied smirk painted her face when she had done just that.

Emma almost shot out of her chair as soon as she heard Regina's voice, her eyes flew open and she quickly whipped her legs from off of the desk and back on to the floor. "Regina, what the hell? Do you not read signs anymore?" Emma huffed and sat up straight in the chair running her hands frantically through her hair and hoping that she didn't look completely awful. "Besides it's my lunch break, I can do whatever I want in my time." She countered back grumpily; the brunette really had no right interrupting her in such a rude way.

Regina walked around the room and continued to watch Emma in amusement until she stopped just in front of her desk and placed her purse onto it being careful to avoid any of the food, drink or other such trash that was littered around the desk. "If you're referring to that piece of garbage stuck on the door then no and it's Madam Mayor to you, Sheriff."

Emma rolled her eyes, what was it with Regina and formalities? "Did you want something, Madam Mayor?"

"I need the full reports of December's crime rates, in fact I needed them two weeks ago yet they still haven't appeared on my desk. Why is that, Sheriff?" Regina asked and raised her hands to rest on her hips as her sharp glare burned into Emma.

"Paper work isn't exactly at the top of my list of priorities." Emma replied somewhat guiltily, she had meant to do it, she really had but every time she went to put pen to paper her mind seemed to wander away to anything but the words in front of her.

"And what is, Miss Swan? As far as I can see your priorities consist of cat naps and making a mess in my once pristine Sheriff's office. And what is that repugnant smell?" Regina scrunched her nose as the smell from Emma's discarded lunch wafted over to her.

Emma smirked and held out the almost empty packet of Cheetos to the brunette. "Cheeto?"

Regina's eyes narrowed even further into the jesting blonde in front of her, a familiar anger bubbling inside of her. Emma Swan knew exactly how to get under her skin and this infuriated her more than anything else. With a firm wave of her hand she managed to knock the packet of chips to the floor which resulted in a grin from Emma which only went on to annoy the Mayor even more than before. "Sheriff!" Regina took a deep breath trying to suppress as much anger that she could before continuing to rant at the blonde. "You need to start taking your job and responsibility of being Sheriff more seriously. I allowed you this role and don't think that I can't take it away from you..."

Emma leant back in her chair as Regina's palms hit the desk in front of her, the anger in the Mayor's eyes and the ever popping vein in her forehead made Emma feel slightly awkward so she drifted her vision lower to a more welcoming sight, that of the Mayor's breasts. Regina was wearing a purple silk blouse which had just the right amount of buttons undone, three to be exact. It took all of a couple of seconds for her to completely zone out from whatever it was that Regina was talking about and to become borderline hypnotized on the way that her chest rose and fell with every word that she spoke.

Regina had a way of observing people and she noticed right away when Emma's eyes patently dropped and started to linger upon her chest. "If you spent even half as much time on your paperwork as you do ogling my breasts then you would've finished it by last week." The lack of reaction from Emma made Regina smile; it seemed that she really did hold some kind of sexual power over the other woman. The brunette pulled herself away from the desk and stood up straight, regaining Emma's focus back on to her face. "Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

Emma instinctively stood up and made her way around her desk so she was standing just inches away from the older woman, so what if she caught her staring? Maybe the Mayor shouldn't be so irresistible. "Not really, no. Because listening would mean that I actually care about anything that you have to say."

The sudden closeness between the two women caused Regina to falter a little, her superiority in this situation beginning to feel threatened. She kept her glare strong as an idea began to form in her head. "It seems, Miss Swan that I need to teach you a lesson." She stepped forward and bridged the gap between the two of them, her hand resting on Emma's forearm. "As the only way that I can actually get through to you is physically."

Emma narrowed her eyes at Regina, this new approach unsettling her. "And what lesson would that be, Regina?" She asked suspiciously being sure to emphasis the casual use of the Mayor's birth name.

"Firstly, how to correctly address the Mayor of this town." Regina hummed and let her free hand play with the bottom of Emma's hair, her fingers looping through blonde locks.

Emma glanced down to the Mayor's hand and smiled, she had no idea where this change in behaviour had come from but she certainly wasn't complaining about it. "My apologies, Madam Mayor." She played along, allowing her own hands to wander and seek out the brunette's hips.

"That's much better, Sheriff." Regina smiled before crashing her lips against Emma's, her tongue darting between the small parting in her lips.

A small gasp escaped Emma at the sudden force of lips upon her own, she responded by enclosing her tongue around Regina's and moaning longingly into her mouth. The fire in her stomach continuing to grow at every touch the brunette was giving her. She felt fingers tugging roughly at her jacket and she leant her shoulders back allowing for her jacket to slip down her arms and drop to the floor. As soon as her jacket was removed, Regina's hands gripped tightly on to her tank top and she stumbled backwards into the cell block behind her with Regina still attached to her.

Regina nibbled on the blonde's bottom lip as she pulled the bottom of the black tank top up over her chest, their lips parting for a second before being reunited harshly once Emma's top had been removed. Regina slipped her hands down Emma's body and unhooked the handcuffs from her jeans before unbuttoning them and sliding them down the Sheriff's legs. She dragged her teeth over pink lips and shifted her lips to Emma's ear. "Time for lesson two, Miss Swan." She purred into her ear, nipping and sucking on her earlobe after she had spoken. Regina withdrew herself from Emma and quickly snapped one of the handcuffs onto the blonde's wrist and attached the other one to the bar of the prison cell behind them.

"I never knew you were so kinky, Madam Mayor." Emma drawled and stared at the brunette hungrily, her eyes sodden with lust as her mind began to swirl with the possibilities of what the Mayor was going to do with her.

Regina took a step back and admired the way that Emma was looking at her, a desperate yearning attached to her eyes that made her breathing unsteady. Part of her wanted to ravish her right there and then but that would have to wait until another time, this time she was teaching her a lesson, one that she wouldn't forget in a hurry. "You're quite a sight to behold, Sheriff Swan." The brunette looked her up and down and couldn't help but notice the confidence that the blonde held even when she was standing in just her underwear. Regina smiled evilly, she'd be sure to wipe her of that confidence in just a few moments time. "Such a sight that I feel selfish being the only one to see you in such a position." Regina gleamed with pleasure as she saw the change in Emma's demeanour, the blonde's face turning from extreme lust to extreme anger in a matter of seconds.

Emma started to pull at the cuffs as soon as she realised what Regina was up to. "Damn it Regina!" Emma yelled to apparently deaf ears as Regina did nothing but stare at her with a sickening look of smugness. "You have got to be fucking kidding me? Un cuff me right now!" She tugged harder and winced in pain as she felt the cool metal dig into her wrist.

A raw, slightly sadistic laugh echoed throughout the room as Regina paced back over to Emma and mockingly waved the key in front of her, dodging the swipe of her free hand as it came surprisingly close to grabbing the item of desire. "I'd prefer to just keep you there so I know exactly what you're up to." She let out another cackle before turning her back and wandering back over to Emma's desk where she could get the perfect view of the vulnerable Sheriff of her town.

Emma glared at the brunette, how could she be so stupid as to trust Regina? She should know by now that this woman had absolutely no limits when it came to humiliating her. "You won't get away with this Madam Mayor. Whoever it is that finds me is going to ask how I got here and don't think I won't be telling them everything including what happened on New Year's." She spat forcefully, she really didn't care if people knew about her night spent with Regina however she knew that the brunette most definitely would.

"And what makes you think that anyone would believe a word you say? Especially when you're still practically a stranger in my town." Regina spoke slowly and rubbed the key to the handcuffs between her thumb and forefinger just to tease Emma that little bit more.

"Well Mary Margaret already thinks it's weird that I returned to your house to get my jacket on New Year's Eve when I wasn't even wearing one to begin with. She also found it odd that it took me forty five minutes to do that." Emma spoke confidently, surely Regina wouldn't risk harming her precious reputation as Mayor by leaving her here yet still the brunette seemed to be unfazed. Emma sighed and took on a different approach, one which she really hated to do. "Regina, come on. You can't seriously leave me here." Her eyes widened slightly and her lips pursed to form a small pout.

Emma's act of begging or pity or whatever it was reminded Regina of exactly who it was that she was dealing with. She wasn't like most of the people she had run-ins with, she was stubborn yet she knew when she was fighting a losing battle. In a way she was like a petulant child but somehow she still managed to find the other woman completely compelling. With a soft sigh she slowly made her way over to the pouting blonde and wrapped her hand around Emma's trapped wrist. "My plan was never to leave you here, Miss Swan. It was to simply show you that I could. That I and I alone run this town and you must abide by my rules and my deadlines. Do you understand?" She held a tight grip upon Emma's wrist making sure that she was understood before she even attempted to undo the handcuffs.

The Sheriff turned her head to face Regina, a look of disbelief covering her features. "You really did all this just to teach me a lesson?" She huffed as she noted the serious expression in Regina's eyes and silently cursed herself for being such an idiot not once but about a hundred times in the last ten minutes. "I understand, Madam Mayor." She mumbled and darted her eyes towards the handcuffs to the side of her head.

"You brought this on yourself, Sheriff. If you would've listened to me earlier instead of checking me out then I would never have had to have gone to such methods now, would I?" She placed the key into the lock and undid the handcuffs making sure to do so at a painstakingly slow pace. As Emma was released she dropped the key to the floor and turned her back on the blonde who was rubbing her sore wrist and twisting it in circles to make sure no permanent damage had occurred. Regina claimed her purse from the Sheriff's desk and slipped it onto her shoulder before turning once again to face Emma. "I do hope that you will get that paperwork to me by the end of the week, good day Miss Swan."

As soon as Emma had determined that her wrist was okay and fully functional she scrambled on the floor to find her shirt and pants. She cursed under her breath once again at her foolishness and dressed herself as quickly as she could standing up just in time to see Regina turn to leave. "Reg... Madam Mayor, wait." She called after her and stumbled across the office after her managing to catch her arm before she headed out of the door.

Regina sighed and turned around, her attempt at making a dramatic exit failing entirely. "What is it Miss Swan?"

Emma dropped her hold of the brunette and stood somewhat awkwardly in front of her refraining to say anything for a few seconds, not knowing entirely how to say what it was that she wanted to. "Why do you hate me so much?" She asked lamely and felt about three feet tall under the striking gaze of the Mayor.

For a reason that she didn't quite understand Regina's manner softened and she let out a breath that she was unaware that she had been holding. "I do not hate you, Miss Swan." Her glare weakened and she allowed herself to be honest with the other woman again not knowing entirely why. "I do hate the fact that you have inserted yourself into me and my son's life and I do not appreciate the way that you are trying to take him away from me." Regina frowned after she spoke, not meaning to come across so open or to reveal so much of her inner turmoil to the woman in front of her. "You should be getting back to work, Sheriff Swan." She uttered and turned her back on the blonde before she had time to see her reaction.

Before Emma had time to realise what had just happened the brunette was gone. "Regina?" She yelled out hopelessly, knowing that there was no chance of the Mayor returning now or for quite some time. Seeing Regina so exposed slightly unnerved her, for once she seemed human and not like some crazed robot that refused to call anybody by their real names. She pondered what the brunette had said; her intention was never to take Henry away from his mother. She was a little insulted that Regina thought otherwise, she simply just wanted to be a part in his life. Now that she knew the kid she wanted to see him grow, wanted to be there for all the important things in his life but she would never want to take those opportunities away from Regina either. Emma groaned quietly and made her way over to the pile of paperwork that she needed to complete, maybe if she completed it she could get back into Regina's good books.


End file.
